


Led to Love

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family - prefire, Hale Family Fic, Multi, back before they were parents!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Led to Love

**Author's Note:**

> How Alec and Talia met. Way back in High School! Also Peter is always the Alpha. hahahahaha! I hope you enjoy!

There are some things you should just never tell your wife. This is something all husbands know. No one had ever bothered to inform Alec of that little tidbit though. No one except Peter - and Alec never listened to Peter. It drove Peter nuts. It had all started when Alec moved into town to live with a second cousin after his Dad had passed. It wasn’t unheard of that someone new would move into town and start attending school. That happened all the time. It’s not as if Beacon hills was isolated. It just felt that way. Alec would later say it is because of the trees, they muffle reality away. Peter would later say Alec is an idiot. Actually, Peter would say that constantly.

When Alec started at the high school in the middle of the year, right after Christmas break and looking forward to trying out for the baseball team to keep his mind off of “stuff,” it was pretty well established by the locals that the Hales were nice people but they didn’t mix much with the rest of everyone. They had a mythic quality to them. They were beautiful, enchanted seeming, mysterious… A local enigma that was well loved but not touched for fear it would burst the bubble and they would be just your regular family for all that they were very pretty. The grandmother had lived to a ripe old age and had been the last really town spirited Hale, running the knitting circle and quilting bee with an iron fist that was missed by the ones who remembered her. The whole town remembered the shocking death of Talia and Peter’s mother when they were still young, a rock slide had taken them by surprise. One of those natural disasters that would have gone unmentioned if not for the loss of someone truly beloved by her family. So as it stood when Alec was new to the green and growing things from the heat and cement of LA, the Hales were something you looked at but didn’t touch.

Alec had brought himself to school and signed himself in, not wanting to put his new family out too much. Young and awkward with the kindness he was being given, he just wanted to keep his head down and not pay them back with anything but gratitude and kindness. The shame was, Alec had a hard time not making waves. When Alec first saw Peter Hale he had to cover his mouth to suppress a loud laugh. Peter swaggered through the hallways like he was a king on parade. Unbidden, like some sort of possessed spirit, Alec could HEAR his Grandpa whispering: Well ain’t he just the cock of the walk? Alec had to put his head down on the counter and shake with silent laughter, looking up to find the secretary holding out his schedule for him and looking as if she might send him to the school counselor.

Alec coughed and took the slip of paper. “Thanks.” He said with all the seriousness he could muster. He slid out of the office and eyed the map and the schedule with a sigh. Ahead he was treated to seeing Peter parting the crowd around him, kids wordlessly stepping aside. Some smiled, some said hi, not that Peter noticed much. He walked like he was bearing a crown and cloak and Alec just followed along behind him so he could not bump into people. It worked out well until Peter stopped dead. And Alec plowed right over him.

"Whoops, hey sorry." Alec laughed as Peter turned, looking affronted and murderous.

"Excuse you?" Peter hissed.

"Yes, excuse me." Alec agreed amiably and then glanced up past Peter and left planet earth, or so he thought. All sensation of gravity and reality just left him.

Talia gave Alec a weird look as she pulled the books she needed from her locker, her little brother sarcastically cutting into the funny guy with a nice face and hair that needed a comb put through it. 

Peter pushed Alec back a good two feet, “Hey! Are you even listening to me?”

No actually, I’m not. A part of Alec’s brain thought but it didn’t reach his mouth. He could just keep staring at Talia and wondering how he could get a single muscle to move to get her to smile at him.

Talia did smile at him, the smile you give someone who is possibly damaged and you’re wondering if you’ll have to fight them off with your school books and hide in your locker. Alec smiled back brightly and breathed, “Hi. Do you know you are possibly the most gorgeous girl on planet earth? Maybe outer space too. Even on the sun… Not that there are girls on the sun. But if you were it would burn brighter because you’re there.”

Talia tried not to laugh at him. She did. “You have got to be joking.” Peter said sourly.

Alec looked at him and grinned, “No, I am completely serious. If she’s your girlfriend I’m sorry but.. We can’t be friends man.” And then he gave Peter a hug like they were pals and flabbergasted the young werewolf so much he almost climbed up out of Alec’s arms and sat on his head.

"What is wrong with you??" Peter said, fending Alec off which was strangely hard, god the guy was all arms! Alec struggled with peter until he had managed to pivot them so he could let Peter go - behind him, turning to smile at Talia up close. “Hi." He said again.

Talia laughed in his face and closed her locker, “Hi new guy.”

"How do you know I’m new?" Alec smiled, already moving to just walk with her and stay in her gravity as long as he could.

"Because nobody sane would treat Peter like that."

"Peter huh? Your boyfriend?" Alec smiled at her.

Peter shoved between them, sending Alec almost sprawling, “Brother. Actually. Go. Away.”

Talia laughed behind her hand as Alec’s eyes twinkled. “Brother huh? That is the best news I’ve had all year.” Alec laughed.

Peter pointed at him and all but growled, “Stay away.”

Alec winked at Talia, “I’m Alec, Alec Corcoran.” He held out his hand to her.

Talia laughed as Peter slapped Alec’s hand away. “Talia Hale. I have to go new guy.”

"Alec!" Alec called after her, Peter pushing him back, “Leave us alone! She’s worth a hundred of you."

Alec hugged Peter again since he was all up in his space. “It’s ok, I’ll be your friend too so when I marry your sister we can be one big happy family.”

"Never. Going. To. Happen." Peter said and fended him off, stalking off down the hallway and scowling back over his shoulder.

Alec sighed and smiled, school was looking up! He checked his schedule and made it to the classroom just before the bell and lo, God loves him. For there, seated by the windows with the sun shining on her like this is MEANT TO BE is Talia Hale. Alec hurdles an empty-ish desk, startling the kid about to sit there and slides into the empty seat next to her.

"Hi again." Alec smiles. Talia glances at him and bites her lip, rolling her eyes at his pure, unrepentant doggedness.

"Hi." Talia laughs. “Is this how it’s going to be?"

"I sure hope so." Alec smiles back.

Years later that would be a part of their vows, and if no one else understood why before he kissed the bride Alec hugged the hell out of Peter and rumpled up his tux, well that’s their secret. Even if when Alec toasted his new bride he recounted, “I would have never noticed my future if not for Peter who had the good taste to lead me right to it.”

As for the things you should never tell your wife? That’s a different story for another night.


End file.
